


【adgg】龙与他的宝藏（上）

by yunkai1030



Category: ADGG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkai1030/pseuds/yunkai1030
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11





	【adgg】龙与他的宝藏（上）

ooc注意，自行避雷  
阅前须知，作者是变态！是变态！  
gg带球跑，产卵警告

西方的高山即将迎来日轮的沉没，玫瑰色的晚霞也不能阻止太阳光芒逐渐消逝。在树林间，一个身披斗篷的青年正借着日光匆忙穿行，令人诧异的是他身前隆起的肚腹。

盖勒特不时停下来，依靠在树干上歇息，捧着那带给他沉重负担的肚子。不知道阿不思是否发现了他的出逃，盖勒特看着即将消失在山头的夕阳，害得他难以像计划中在傍晚前离开这片巨龙的领地。

天知道他废了多少口舌才说服阿不思同意他外出活动，呼吸新鲜空气。

盖勒特原本是作为祭品献给巨龙的。虽然他性格恶劣，喜欢捣鼓黑魔法，简直是魔鬼一样的存在，但至少，他有着天使的外表。

盖勒特被巨龙掳走时，村子上空良久回荡着欢呼喝彩声，海浪般拍灭了金发青年远远竖着中指威胁的嚣张气焰。

巨龙拍打翅膀，伴着狂风将盖勒特带回了自己的巢穴。盖勒特打量着同样注视自己的巨龙，那身火焰般的鳞甲仿佛受到了阿波罗的祝福。巨龙眯起蛇类一般的竖瞳凑近他，自己百年来收藏的宝石也在那双珍奇的异色双瞳前黯然失色。随着一阵燃烧的烈火，巨龙化身为一个青年，青年同样有着鲜红的头发。

盖勒特看着眼前比他还要矮上一截，似乎折合成人类的岁数也才刚刚成年的青年，顿时充满信心。在被抓的时候他就已经计划着要引诱巨龙成为他伟大事业的第一个追随者了。

“你好，我是盖勒特。”金发异瞳的青年微笑着向他伸出手，“盖勒特•格林德沃。”

“你好，嗯……”他显然并不习惯这样的场面，将手握了上去，“我是阿不思•邓布利多。”

看着阿不思害羞无措的举动，盖勒特已经窃笑着在心里思索，盖勒特•驯龙者•最伟大的黑魔王•格林德沃这个名号听起来是否响亮。

“我想我们可以一起成就伟大的事业。”盖勒特用传教的口气真诚地说道，“龙族天赐的力量不该在这里被埋没对吗？”

阿不思知道他想要说什么，摊开手，“呃……你看，其实龙并不都是邪恶的，我只想安静地度过一生罢了。”

“什么？！那你怎么解释之前被送来的那些祭品？”

阿不思纠结着应该怎么告诉盖勒特，那些祭品祈求着巨龙把她们送到一个远离格林德沃的地方。

“那你把我也送回去吧。”盖勒特失望地叹口气，没想到这条龙这么固执，并且怜悯那些弱者。

“不行！”阿不思冲着走到洞口的盖勒特失态地大喊道，“你不能走！”

“为什么？”盖勒特困惑地转头望向他，察觉到自己的吸引力原来是不分性别及物种的。

“嗯……首先你是我的祭品，我有权处置你。其次，我不能放任你继续干邪恶的事。”阿不思为自己的机智暗暗赞叹。

盖勒特轻笑出声，这让阿不思的脸更红了。“好吧，我留下来。”不可否认的是盖勒特同样对这个看起来天真的火龙抱有好感，他相信用不了多久就可以改变对方。

至于后来盖勒特是怎么由想象中的骑龙者变为真实的龙骑者就不加赘述了。值得一提的是盖勒特为什么会像现在这样挺着肚子。

那是个与平常没什么不同的夜晚，两人也没什么不同地在交合。直到盖勒特的龙小心翼翼地询问能不能让他为自己生个孩子。盖勒特先是一愣，心想这个傻小子单纯到连怀孕需要的条件都不知道，但是他并没有指出来，而是勾上阿不思的脖颈，暧昧地说，那你就努力让我怀孕吧。

日后盖勒特意识到自己逐渐变大的肚子不是因为什么疾病或是青年发福，他惶恐而深切地体会到龙族强大的繁衍后代的能力以及什么叫做自食其果。

而盖勒特不会允许自己追逐更伟大的利益的脚步还未迈出就被阿不思牢牢地禁锢在洞穴里。于是盖勒特构建了这个逃跑的计划，不过实行的时间有些尴尬就是了。

“呼……”就在盖勒特准备继续前进时，猛然感到有什么温热的液体从大腿内侧流淌下来，打湿了他的裤子。

骗人的吧？盖勒特难以接受脑海中翻涌的猜想——自己就要诞下那枚龙蛋了。而这距离阿不思预计的时间还有三周。

像龙这样的魔法生物对外部环境的变化极为敏感，更不用说母体如此剧烈的活动。该死的父子俩都要和我作对吗？！盖勒特忿忿地想着，当务之急是找到一个不会被打扰的场所。他忍耐着小腹袭来的疼痛，走向前方不远处的山洞。

现在看来，阿不思总劝他多吃一点，生怕滚圆的腹部把盖勒特的纤腰坠断并非没有道理。盖勒特蹒跚地走着，短短的路程却似乎被无限加长，等到盖勒特终于走进洞穴，让石洞被明亮温暖的光芒笼罩，并施了一个隐蔽的咒语，盖勒特额前的发丝已经被冷汗浸透了。

盖勒特慌乱地躺到洞穴内侧的一块岩石上，扒下沾染体液的衣服盖在身下，试图让自己接下来能够好受一点。

盖勒特能够感受到肚子里的生命正不安分地动作着，迫不及待地要来到世界上。“安静点儿你这家伙！”他烦躁地说，龙的幼崽的挣动只会让他的处境更加糟糕。

他撑起上半身，分开双腿，手指试探着伸向瑟缩的穴口，那里随着呼吸一开一合，不断流出清亮的液体。盖勒特不知道该不该用平时扩张的办法，他回想起村子里产妇的哀嚎，顿时紧张得要命。

盖勒特颤抖着用手指在穴口打转，轻轻向两边撑开，那里充血红肿着，展示着内部柔软的媚肉。

就像有人照着他的腹部狠狠打了一拳，钝痛感侵蚀着盖勒特的意志。他把嘴唇咬得破皮出血，想要遏制即将泄出的呻吟声。

见鬼！他不知道该怎么做！盖勒特气恼地想着，谁会知道要怎么把一颗龙蛋生出来？！向来不羁的金发青年发脾气一般地胡乱踢蹬着，而这除了消耗体力和加剧疼痛外没什么作用。

盖勒特深呼吸几下，平复躁动的心情，他试着用力，那枚龙蛋缓缓滑过肠壁，挤压上他的敏感点。

“嗯啊……”从疼痛中升起的一丝快感令盖勒特猝不及防，柔滑的外壳按摩般在艳红的肠肉上移动着。酥麻感小幅地缓解了钝痛。

盖勒特的肠道被彻底撑开，整颗龙蛋将那里填得满满当当。他感到龙蛋小小的顶部已经钻出穴口，他想要帮帮那小家伙，也帮帮他自己。伸手刚触碰到光滑的外壳，那枚蛋就骤然缩了进去，再度碾磨体内敏感的凸起。

“啊……”盖勒特呻吟出声，惨白的脸庞却因令人羞耻的情欲泛起红潮。性器逐渐硬挺，贴上他绵软的小腹。

整个洞穴间充盈着盖勒特无法压抑的喘息与呻吟，还有后穴张合间的粘腻水声。盖勒特暗暗唾骂阿不思和自己被对方调教得过分敏感淫乱的身体。

他怀疑自己就要脱水了，身体分泌出大量汗液和润滑的清液，把他整个人弄得像在水里浸泡着一样。

时间一分一秒地过去，盖勒特还在和腹中的龙蛋纠缠不休。就好像那个小家伙突然改变了主意，不想离开母亲温暖的身体。  
  
“阿尔……帮帮我……呜……不行了……”

那枚卵中间最粗的部分卡在穴口，可是盖勒特已然使不出更多力气把卵推挤出一分一毫了。像是要被撕裂的感觉从下身源源不断地传来，他无力地呻吟着，僵持结束了，盖勒特泄了劲，龙蛋又滑回甬道，狠狠地碾压上脆弱的腺体。

“啊啊啊……”他尖叫着，在敏感点被顶撞的剧烈快感下任由白浊溅上自己鼓胀的小腹。即使是村子里最淫荡下贱的婊子也不会在分娩的时候高潮。

盖勒特哀求着，满心只期盼肚子里的龙蛋能早点生出来。能够使他如此狼狈不堪的除了与阿不思的交媾就是其后代在腹中的折磨。

不久前盖勒特还为阿不思不会发现自己而感到庆幸，现在他徒劳地抚摸着高耸的腹部咒骂伴侣的缺席。哪怕阿不思那个傻瓜只会紧紧地攥着他的手说些鼓励的蠢话也比现在强上百倍。由于疼痛和委屈，也许还有那令人羞耻的快感让泪水和没有吞咽下的口水，把盖勒特精致的面孔看上去可怜兮兮的。

盖勒特躺在已经被自己的体液濡湿的磐石上，疲累而难过，无助地想着也许他根本无法独自完成这场分娩。

“嗯啊……饶了我吧……”盖勒特意识模糊地告饶，将双腿分得更开，再次使力。先前的努力尽数作废，也许他还要再来几次……

“哈啊……哈……”龙蛋最后一小部分也脱离了体内，在空气中逐渐形成坚韧无比的外壳。终于结束了，盖勒特心道。

他闭上眼睛重重喘息着，不知道他究竟去了多少回，到了后来性器已经射不出什么东西了，后穴被不断刺激而被迫承受一次次的干性高潮。时隔几个月他终于摆脱了这个负担，小腹又恢复到往常的平坦。然而经历生产的穴口却无法自己合拢，惨兮兮地展示着备受蹂躏的肠肉，那样子比盖勒特被阿不思肏进两根带着鳞片的性器还要惹人怜爱。

盖勒特盯着那枚龙蛋，他产下不久的，外壳漆黑，颜色像是黑色宝石，像是繁星隐匿的夜幕，恰如此刻的天空。

突然，那枚蛋似乎震颤了一下，盖勒特希望那是幻觉，但紧接着，他又听到了疑似小火龙要破壳而出的咔嚓声。

盖勒特连滚带爬地起身，匆忙套上自己沾染污渍还未干的衣服。他扶着石壁跌跌撞撞地向洞口走去。他可不想那东西睁开眼后就不停地跟着自己，在他召集信徒时用尖利稚嫩的音色喊自己“妈咪”。

忽然，他看到洞口出现了一个模糊的人影。

“……阿尔？”盖勒特的声音沙哑而微微发颤，他看到那双平静表面下暗流汹涌的眼瞳。那只方才诞生的小龙不合时宜地循着气味跑过来，在盖勒特的腿边蹭来蹭去。

“你又想逃跑吗，盖尔？”阿不思用着确定的语气，不带一丝温度，似乎并不心疼刚刚诞下他们的孩子的伴侣，“我应该更好地看管你。”

盖勒特的两腿战栗着，他勉强支撑透支的身体。那双龙族的竖瞳燃烧着几乎要灼伤他的赤焰。


End file.
